Part V of Chronicle - Mystery In A Dream
by Puff-Cloud
Summary: Ayeka Awakens...


Mystery in a Dream  
Part V of the "Chronicle" Series  
By Greg "Puff-Cloud" Kerby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"According to various reports, they are headed for the  
earth at this moment..." explained Yukinojo. Various   
screens flashed in front of Mihoshi as the sub-ordinate robot  
gave Mihoshi all of the details, some of which she had   
already known about, including Kagato's possible survival  
after the explosion on the Soja so long ago. "However,   
we may also have another report of a escapee from the GP   
Prison on Gamma Omaan. The escapee is now the second most   
wanted on our Eternally Wanted List. His name is Sumakka,   
the infamous brother of Kagato. His crimes include the   
assassination of Konachi, the former Head General of the   
Jurai defense forces, and member of the Royal family, 714   
years ago. His relation to the Royal Family of Jurai was   
that he was the current King's brother. His goal was to   
obtain the General's key, the Jurai Katars, confirmed to be   
the 2nd Generation Master Key." Continued Yukinojo, and   
shifted to his left to display a mug of the deceased General. "Mihoshi!!! Are you listening to me?" Cried the robot.   
  
Mihoshi was staring in the direction of the Masaki   
residence. The expression on her face was not a happy one.   
Yukinojo was beginning to get concerned. "Mihoshi, is   
something wrong... Mihoshi?" She looked back at Yukinojo,   
who was staring at her up close in the face. "Aaaaahhh!!!"   
she screamed the young officer. The robot was motionless.  
  
"How many times must I tell you..." Mihoshi said as   
she began to chastise her subordinate, but not before Yukinojo   
finished the sentence, "Don't surprise me like that. I know.   
But it's the only way I can get your attention." "Well   
sorry!" the blonde said firmly. "As I was saying..." as   
Yukinojo was speaking, a screen appeared in front of him,   
displaying an emergency call on the screen. "Mihoshi...   
are you there?" sounded the voice of a familiar green-haired   
detective. She recognized the voice immediately. "KIYONE!!!   
It's you!" Mihoshi squealed with delight as the image of   
her partner filled the screen. A drop of sweat appeared on   
the side of Kiyone's face. "YOU IDIOT!!! NOW IS NOT THE   
TIME FOR THAT! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO RATHER   
THAN SEE YOU DANCE AROUND ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!" her face   
was beginning to turn blood red as she began to catch her   
breath. Stray hairs stuck out with vivid detail from her   
head. "Sorry.........now what were you gonna say?" uttered   
Mihoshi, as she began to pick herself up off the ground.   
"I just received a special alert from HQ. There is an A1   
class criminal on the loose... and he's on his way to Earth."   
Kiyone explained, but was interrupted by Yukinojo, "Sorry   
to... well, how do you say it? Burst your bubble, but I have   
already received the breakout report from HQ. Sumakka is   
indeed on his way to earth."  
  
"And not only that, Washu found out something. Brace   
yourself... Kagato may still be alive." "WHAT!?!" the other   
two said in unison. "How is that possible Mihoshi? You   
wrote in the report in the Kagato case that Tenchi destroyed   
him." The two seemed to be confused and angry at the same   
time. "It's kinda hard for me to explain, so I guess Washu   
will have to explain it to you." Kiyone calmed down. At   
least there was one person she could count on to explain   
something correctly. "I'll send a notice to HQ." "I am   
already one step ahead of you, officer Kiyone," said Yukinojo.   
"I've already sent a transmission to the marshal. Also,   
I requested that he talk to Washu personally... if that   
is all right with you Mihoshi?" He said, turning his head   
toward to the blonde police officer. "Umm... sure! I'm sure   
she won't mind at all." Kiyone looked at a watch on her   
waist. "Good. I'll be within the teleportation range of   
Earth within 15 minutes. I have already detected the ship   
Sumakka is in. He appears to be within 100,000,000 miles   
from Pluto. They will arrive at Earth most likely within   
a few weeks at the speed they are traveling in. Looks like   
he is preparing for a long battle ahead of time. He thinks   
like his brother..." Mihoshi looked back at the Masaki   
residence once again.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was pitch black. And it was cold... like the   
inside of your body was caught off guard by an unknown source   
of cold air. Yet, there was no indication of a single condition possible of making such a sensation. No. It was nothing like   
that. It was a sensation of guilt. And it made Ayeka shiver   
unlike anything she had ever felt. And yet, it began to make   
her queasy. She curled up into a ball, in an attempt to shake   
off the chilling feeling, which proved futile... and it didn't   
help ease her nauseating body either.  
  
The princess caught a glimpse of a bright light in her   
eyes. And it was beginning to get bigger and brighter, as   
if it were getting closer. 'Ayeka...' called out a voice.   
'Ayeka...' "Who's there? Hello?" 'Ayeka wake up...' The   
blackness of her surroundings turned a blinding white.  
  
A fuzzy image began to appear before her, slowly coming   
into focus. Sasami looked down upon her from outside a glass   
tube. The young girl smiled as drop of tears streamed down   
her face, and landed on the tube. "Sasami... where am I?"   
Asked Ayeka in a soft and weak voice. "Inside Washu's lab.   
She saved your life." "Where are the others?" Sasami wiped   
the tears off her face. Ayeka noticed Ryo-Ohki on top of her   
sister's head. The little cabbit hopped onto the tube and   
phased through it, landing on the princess' chest. "You   
want to keep me company, Ryo-Ohki?" "Miya." Meowed the   
creature in agreement, as Ayeka stroked its head. The cabbit   
lay down comfortably on her chest. "I'll go get them." Said   
Sasami, as she ran off to find her companions. Ayeka ran her   
hand through her soft, purple hair, as she heaved a sigh of   
relief. There was so much going through her head. What was   
that dream about? And what was the strange voice? It was   
unlike any she had ever heard before...  
  
"Ayeka, I'm glad you're awake," spoke the soothing   
voice of Tenchi. "I am too, Lord Tenchi." The sound of   
air being released filled the room. "Stand back, Tenchi.   
I'm going to open the chamber." Explained Washu. Her small   
fingers rapidly pushed what seemed to be random buttons on   
a keypad but the young scientist knew exactly what each one   
of their functions. The princess slowly began to slide out   
of the glass tube in which she was confined.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The household seemed desolate. The only people in the   
house were Ryoko and Sabi. Sabi's head was racing with   
unanswered questions. 'What is going on here?!? And who   
is Kagato? They all seem as if he was some kind of foe from   
a long time ago... And that young girl, what was her name?   
Ayeka??? She seemed interested in my weapons. Argh!!! This   
is so confusing! I wonder if "she" has some answers.' Sabi   
looked around, searching for Ryoko. "Looking for someone?"   
sounded a voice from above. Sabi turned his head in the   
direction from which the voice came from. "Ryoko! How in   
the hell did you get up there?!?" The demon giggled with   
amusement as she began to hover down toward him. I was   
wondering if you could answer a few questions?" asked Sabi   
as Ryoko landed gently on the sofa next to the young man.   
"Hm... No..." were the only words. Sabi was astonished.   
'Wait second...' he thought with a devilish grin in his   
smile.  
  
"Well... I was going to tell you the no. 1 way that   
you can get Tenchi in the sack..." came the only thing she   
had always hoped someone would tell Ryoko. Only she would   
expect those words from Washu. Her eyes lit up with delight   
as she floated down onto the seat next to him. "And only   
if you answer a few questions for me. I might be able to   
help you all somehow if you get me up to date with the past   
and the present." He didn't know why the hell he wanted to   
do this. It was just a gut instinct. Maybe he should ask   
his Grandfather Shinqei. After all, he was the one who gave   
him the damn Katars. 'He should have something to do with   
this, because if I am the great-grandson of Konachi, then   
he is the son!  
  
End of Part V 


End file.
